elevators and bedsheets
by emmasdfghjkl
Summary: "Wanna break up at midnight?" A lot can happen in an hour and a half.


**elevators and bed sheets.**

"_It's only ten thirty."_

"_Wanna break up at midnight?" _

"_Sounds good."  
><em>

Freddie's lips gently grazed against Sam's as the elevator door closed. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, savouring the feel of her body flush against his. He wouldn't get to have that feeling again, for a while at least, after tonight.

Sam's eyes fluttered open slightly as she felt Freddie's tongue press against her lips, begging for entrance. Her hesitation only lasted a second before she patted them, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.

It was a strange feeling, having Freddie's tongue exploring her mouth, but after a few seconds she started to push back, fight back, locking their tongues in a battle for dominance. Her arms snaked up to wrap around Freddie's neck, her finger's lightly tangling in his dark hair.

She felt him let out a moan as she held onto his hair tighter, the sound causing vibrations against her lips and almost making her giggle.

"How far are we going to go here?" Freddie inquired quietly as they broke apart for air. Sam had never seen him look so gorgeous, his hair askew and his lips red and swollen from their heated make out session.

Sam didn't reply. Instead, she hit the emergency stop button on the elevator, allowing it to move again. The door's opened with a slight hiss, and she took Freddie's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers tightly.

A single glance from the blonde girl when they reached Freddie's apartment told him all he needed to know.

"My mom's working the night shift." He said, slotting the key in the door, and pushing it up, the light creak it made sounding thunderous in the silent hallway.

"Good." was Sam's reply. She kicked the door shut behind them, Freddie wincing slightly at the huge bang it made. That was long forgotten as Sam reattached her lips to his, her fingers pulling at the check material of his shirt.

Freddie stumbled backwards, pulling Sam towards his room, his hands on her waist the sliver of skin that was exposed at the top of her jeans. Freddie tugged at Sam's leather jacket, pushing it down off her shoulder's and onto the floor.

There was a momentary pause as Sam shed her jacket. The fact clothes were coming off now made it all a lot more real.

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked, studying Sam's face in the dim light from his window, provided by the many Seattle street lights. The orange glow seemed to highlight Sam's features, making her more beautiful than usual; something Freddie had never thought possible.

"Yes." Sam breathed, kicking her shoes off.

Freddie nodded, and started to pepper kissed along Sam's exposed neck, the creamy skin warm against his lips. At the same time, he started to rub circles on the exposed flesh at the top of her jeans, pushing her top up past her navel.

He started to pull at the hem of her shirt, and Sam raised her hands above her head willingly, Freddie tossing it to the floor by her jacket.

Sam shivered at the coldness of the room, and at the intensity of Freddie's gaze. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, wishing the purple material of her bra covered her a bit more.

"You're beautiful," Freddie said, staring at her face, and not her chest like she had expected. Puberty had, after all, been incredibly kind to her, giving her the kind of curves that every girl wanted.

"You don't believe me." He said, when she didn't response.

"No." Sam said, looking down at her feet, studying the mismatching socks she was wearing. She might as well be honest.

"You should." Freddie said. "Because you are."

He spoke with such a sincerity, Sam felt a red hot blush rise to her cheeks. "Yeah, yeah." She covered up her embarrassment, stepping forward to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. She wasn't exactly comfortable being the only one topless.

She pushed the shirt off Freddie's shoulders, revealing an impressive set of abs. He wasn't exactly packing six pack, but for a nerd, he was pretty buff. Running her fingers down his warm stomach, Sam grinned in satisfaction when he let out a low moan.

"Tease." Freddie laughed as she abruptly stopped her actions, leaving him feeling a little cold without her touch.

"Always," Sam returned the grin. She returned her hands to Freddie's neck as she spoke, bring their lips together in another open mouthed kiss.

As her tongue explored Freddie's mouth once again, she felt Freddie's hands slowly move up her back, and start to fumble with her bra clasp.

After a few seconds of fumbling, Freddie broke their kiss, leaning his chin on Sam's shoulder to get a better view of her bra, and what he was doing.

"Why are these damn things so hard to open?" Freddie said exasperated. He couldn't seem to unhook the clasp properly.

"Because, you're a nub." Sam grinned, reached behind her and opening her bra easily. She let it fall to the floor, flushing as she noticed Freddie trying to suppress a gasp.

Sensing his hesitation, Sam took one of his hands, placing it on the soft mound of flesh that was her left breast. That was all the encouragement Freddie needed, his fingers brushing against her nipple, gently kneading the soft skin.

He brought his other hand up to give her other breast the same treatment, eliciting a low moan from Sam. She held onto his broad shoulders, his ministrations putting her mind in a haze and making her knees unsteady.

Freddie hesitantly moved his lips to her left nipple, running his tongue over it. He looked up at Sam, and saw she was biting her lip, her eyes lidded with pleasure. It was an unfamiliar feeling for Sam, but one she enjoyed.

He gave the same treatment to her other breast before kissing up her collarbone, and bringing their lips together again in a chaste, and gentle kiss. Freddie pushed Sam back onto his bed, opening the zipper on her jeans, and pushing them down past her thighs.

Sam kicked the denim material off the rest of the way, before turning her attention to Freddie's belt buckle. She snapped it open quickly, tugging at his pants and pulling them down to his knees. Freddie stood up, letting them fall to pool at his ankles before stepping out of them, and rejoining Sam.

Freddie started to kiss down the creamy expanse of Sam's stomach, before moving his attention to her thighs. Sam squirmed beneath his gaze, squeezing her legs together.

"Don't." Freddie breathed quickly, and started to kiss up the insides of her legs. She relaxed a little, allowing her legs to spread a little further. Freddie's nose brushed against her core, his fingers wrapping around the polka dot material of her panties.

He glanced at Sam, asking for her permission before he pulled them down, leaving her completely exposed.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here." Freddie admitted, his heart speeding up. He wanted this to be special for Sam too.

Tentatively, he brushed a finger against her outer core, causing Sam to moan slightly.

Taking that as a good sign, he pushed his finger into her centre, finding it easy because she was so wet. _Was she really like that because of __**him? **_

After a few seconds, he added a second finger, causing Sam's breath to hitch. Gently, he started to move his fingers, Sam's gasps turning to moans, and her hands tightly holding onto the blue bedsheets.

Her breathing became uneven, and Freddie felt her walls contract around her fingers, and Sam arched her back. Freddie pulled his fingers out, watching as Sam came down from her orgasmic bliss, her cheeks flushed and her breathing unsteady.

"Like hell you don't know what you're doing." Sam finally said, moving to sit up. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Freddie's dark grey boxers, pushing them off his slender hips. He was.. He was pretty well endowed, and Sam couldn't help but feel a little more nervous as she looked at him.

"We don't have to do this." Freddie sensed her hesitation.

"But I want to." Sam replied quietly. "You, you have a condom, right?"

Freddie reached over to his side locker, opening the top drawer and grabbing a condom.

"You ready?" He asked after a silence.

Sam nodded, and Freddie positioned himself at her entrance.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay," Sam reassured him. "Just, go."

Freddie pushed into her, and Sam couldn't help but gasp at the intrusion. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as he pushed through her barrier in one swift thrust. It hurt more than she had imagined it would.

She knew that it was supposed to hurt the first time for a girl, but this, this she hadn't expected.

"Sam?" Freddie's concerned voice brought her back reality.

"I'm fine," Sam shook her head, interlocking her fingers behind Freddie's neck. "Just give me a second."

They both stayed still for a few moments, the only sound in the room was that of their breathing.

"Go." Sam said as the searing pain began to fade.

Freddie slowly began to thrust, their movements awkward as they tried to find a rhythm. When they finally found it, it was pretty god damn fantastic.

"Oh my god." Sam breathed. "Oh.. My god."

"You feel amazing Sam." Freddie groaned, pushed Sam's hands down beside her head, and lacing their fingers together. It took every ounce of self control Freddie had not to start thrusting faster.

"Harder," Sam commanded, her tone filled with lust. It was an order Freddie was more than happy to obey, pushing harder, and faster into Sam's core. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go even deeper with every stroke.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Sam moaned at every thrust, her voice bringing Freddie closer to the edge every single time she opened her mouth. He didn't realise anyone could sound that **sexy. **

"Sam," Freddie said. "Sam, I'm gonna -ah- I'm gonna-"

He stopped speaking as he felt Sam's walls tighten around him, and she screamed his name and he entire body spasmed in pleasure. The feeling of her release pushed him over the edge, and Freddie came with a muffled groan, his head buried in Sam's golden curls.

"Oh my god." that was all Sam seemed to be able to say. "That was.."

"Amazing?" Freddie flopped down next to her on the bed, holding onto her hand tightly.

"Fantastic."

"Incredible."

"Awesome." Sam grinned as they exchanged adjectives.

"Exactly." Freddie returned the grin.

They laid there, silently, revelling in just being together, occasionally sharing a kiss or two, until suddenly, a bleep from Freddie's pone roused them from their bliss.

"Its midnight." Freddie said quietly, looking at his phone. As he said it, reality seemed to set in, and their happiness seemed to fade away.

"Midnight." Sam nodded, sitting up. "I should uh, go."

"I don't want you to."

"But we agreed." Sam said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I love you." Freddie said quietly. "Why can't that be enough?"

Sam stood up sadly, pulling on her clothes. "One day Benson, it will be."

Freddie watched her get dressed, and turn to leave.

"I really do love you." Freddie repeated as she put her hand on the doorknob of his bedroom. "I always will."

"I love you too." Sam said, and strode across the room to smash their lips together one last time. "One day." She repeated before she turned, and walked away.

"One day." Freddie said to himself, unable to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. One day couldn't come soon enough for him.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note; **This is the first iCarly fic I've published, so feedback is greatly appreciated. My take on the end of iLY, because they did a lot more than make out in the elevator ;)

I'm just far too inappropriate for a kids show, aren't I?


End file.
